


Shooting Stars

by wordsfromthedepths



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfromthedepths/pseuds/wordsfromthedepths
Summary: “Promise me, that in this moment, you love me”——————Charlie sees the world as it is. Zach sees the world as it could be. When two worlds collide, can their love remain written in the stars, or will they crash and burn?
Relationships: Charlie Saunders/Zach Dawson, Charlie/Zach





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story that’s completely based on my own characters and stories! I’ve written fanfiction before, but this is new for me! I hope you all like what I’ve done with it and would love it if I had your support :) thank you and enjoy!

Douglas Yates once said, “People who are sensible about love are incapable of it”. I didn’t believe it. The irrationality of the love people dream of, was all I could think about. I never understood the appeal of the love that was ‘written in the stars’, of the Romeo and Juliet story people dream of. Why must love be so rash and an inconvenience to all involved? Why must I love fiercely and be willing to sacrifice everything for the love of another? It made no sense to me. Love moderately and sensibly. Don’t open your heart to those who will destroy it and don’t leave yourself vulnerable. I had it figured out. I never believed in the idea of soulmates, of being swept off my feet by somebody and throwing my whole life away for them. It was all nonsense, just wishful thinking of naive children and hopeless romantics. I swore to myself, I would never love like them. I wouldn’t dream of castles and coffee shop romances like the rest of the teenagers surrounding me. I would focus on myself, for I am in control of the situation. 

Little did I know, a storm was coming. The shift in the wind had begun and I was not prepared at all. They say to not fear the storm and to just dance in the rain, but when a storm is near, lightning is never far away.


End file.
